Medianoche de Plata
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: "Una noche, una noche, todo puede cambiar en tu vida y en eso estoy seguro. El destino me unió esa noche en una cita que nunca olvidaría". Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que abría la puerta y daba la bienvenida a su invitada a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de Street Fighter, solo de mi OC.**

\- _"Bonita noche, sí, bonita noche, como la describiría Edgar Allan Poe, pero tendría listo su escenario, ese lado oscuro del Mundo, para mí, yo estaba en esa obra suya, estaba metido en la tristeza, la depresión y el dolor. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Dios, ¿qué clase de persona puedo ser? Estoy solo en mi casa, llueve, hace frío, la televisión está apagada, la computadora mía encendida pero no estoy conectado al Facebook, estoy leyendo libros tanto de mi biblioteca, como de la Web, pero a la vez, me siento solo, trato de pensar, reflexiono y luego quiero ser una buena persona, pero la sociedad no me entiende. La gente me rechaza, aquellos que una vez ayudé, ellos me dejaron de lado, ahí me considero que fui un tonto, sí, ahí mismo. Nunca debería confiar en gente que dice ser tu amiga y te_ traiciona" Pensaba, mientras que estaba ocupado, leyendo, tratando de alejarme del dolor, solo estaba en mi viaje hacia la respuesta que me haría falta.

Estaba agotado del sueño, el reloj marca las 12 de la medianoche y yo sigo despierto, hacía una semana que no dormía o dormía poco, creo que es parte de mi depresión que he sentido, no puedo mantenerme dormido, pierdo el sueño.

¿Quieres escuchar mi historia de por qué estoy triste? Bueno, los "amigos" que conocí me dejaron de lado y me empezaron a tratar fríamente, el amor de mi vida se fue, cuento con mis verdaderos amigos, pero no me siento contento, he tenido problemas para dormir, insomnio, estrés y hasta estoy medicado, mi psicólogo dice que yo puedo salir de esto, en la Facultad voy muy bien, sin ningún problema, pero, cuando ves mi rostro, notas que hay un vacío que no tiene un límite, todo es abandono y tristeza.

Me levanto de la silla y me preparo un café, mientras que se empieza a escuchar a "Finch´han del vino. Don Giovanni" de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Comienzo a sentir las lágrimas, mientras que respiro hondo y tengo esos malditos recuerdos de la traición, la mentira y el engaño, las mismas lágrimas que caen de mis ojos y empapan la mesada de mármol y el llanto se confunde con la lluvia que cae y empapa las calles, las flores, los árboles, las casas y los edificios.

¿Quién soy? ¡¿Quién soy yo?! Me preguntaba cada vez más, estaba totalmente perdido en ese mar de dudas y preguntas. Agarro mi café y comienzo a tomar, mientras que leo en mi computadora, trabajo en mis proyectos, escucho música y veo películas en Internet, esa es la forma mía de pasar la noche.

\- _"Aquel que pierde sus facultades como ser humano, no puede considerarse luego uno mismo, ya que este se quedará rebajado al nivel del ser bruto y salvaje"_ Se dio su lección el joven, mientras que daba otro trago a su café, tratando de hallar un camino de filosofía correcta para poder ser feliz de nuevo.

Pensé y me dije que fui engañado, solo creo que la gente egoísta es la que no tiene un final feliz en sus vidas, ellos pagan todos los "platos rotos".

Estaba a punto de caer dormido, cuando me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, abrí el ropero y saqué uno de los tantos trajes, no iba a salir, pero quería tener allí mi cita conmigo mismo, esa noche de lluvia, mirando alguna que otra película antigua por la televisión o navegando por Internet hasta que me llegara el sueño y me fuera a dormir, esas eran mis formas de entretener o tal vez, arriesgarme y salir bajo esa lluvia fría que caía sobre las calles de mi barrio.

Abrí con un ademán mecánico una de las puertas del ropero y tomé una de mis tantas camisas blancas con botones, unos pantalones gris con el cinturón de hebilla plateada, mi saco, del mismo color que los pantalones, pero estos dos últimos eran a rayas plateadas, como la hebilla, una corbata negra y mi sombrero gris, también como las demás prendas del conjunto que tenía, entre otras que también tenía guardadas.

Después de vestirme, fui al espejo del baño y me miré a mí mismo en el mismo.

\- Será una noche para mí mismo. Me dije al reflejo del espejo y luego me fui para la televisión, para ver alguna película interesante, europea o argentina, tal vez alguna de Oriente, por ahí, eso lo iba a decidir yo qué película iba a ver esa noche.

No hallé nada bueno y volvía mirar en la computadora mía alguna película o anime interesante, pensé de nuevo, esto es horrible, esto es deprimente, pero qué puedo hacer. Nada, simplemente nada.

Había optado por dormir un rato, tal vez me levantaría más tarde, me tomaría unas pastillas para dormir, las cuales me recetó mi psiquiatra y de ahí, estaría descansando, bajo los efectos medicinales.

Me desplomé sobre la mesa, mientras que dormía y entraría profundamente en la fase de sueño profundo, no quería despertar hasta el otro día, quería dormir un buen rato, solo quería estar tranquilo, nada más.

Afuera de su casa, sobre las calles empapadas por las lluvias, caminaba una figura protegida de esa torrencial lluvia, al ver que todo estaba desierto, buscando un lugar para hospedarse, se acercó a una de las casas, donde estaban las luces encendidas.

Esa figura tocó el timbre y esperó.

Al retumbar el sonido del eco del timbre, sacó a aquel joven de su sueño, miró para todas partes, tenía los frascos de pastillas a su alrededor con un vaso de agua aún lleno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estoy muerto por las pastillas? Se preguntó, mientras que sabía que alguien estaba tocando el timbre de su casa.

Se escucharon otros dos más timbrazos más y acto seguido, el joven tomó su sombrero y bajó las escaleras.

\- ¡Espera, ya voy! Pidió tiempo, mientras que abría con las llaves la puerta de entrada.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos color café, labios definidos, llevaba un quipao de color azul con detalles en oro, botas blancas de combate y un leotardo azul oscuro con pantimedias color café puro y bragas azules.

\- Buenas noches. Dijo aquella chica, mientras que el chico la miraba y no decía nada, era de China, podía reconocer su aspecto.

No dijo nada.

\- Oh, disculpe, no me debe entender, disculpe, buscaré otro sitio. Se disculpó la oriental, mientras que se iba caminando y se dirigía hacia la otra cuadra, pero el chico reaccionó a tiempo y tomó su paraguas, abrió la puerta y luego el paraguas.

\- ¡Espere, espere! Le dijo, mientras que salía corriendo, se detuvo ante un farol que iluminaba las calles junto con los demás y de ahí, la china se detuvo.

\- ¿Me entiende? Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, disculpe, estaba medio dormido. ¿Qué desea? Le pidió disculpas el chico de cabellos negros, mientras que la extranjera lo miraba, vestido a la manera de los años 20-30.

\- No pasa nada, pensé que usted no me entendía, jaja, mire, estoy buscando un lugar para hospedarme esta noche hasta pasado mañana, ¿puedo quedarme en su casa? Le preguntó ella.

\- Sí, por supuesto, pase, vivo solo. Le respondió el joven, mientras que le daba su paraguas y la cubría del agua.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. Le agradeció ella, mientras que entraban la casa del joven y él cerraba la puerta.

\- No es nada, sea bienvenida, Señorita... Dijo el chico, mientras que preguntaba por su nombre.

\- Chun-li, agente Chun-li de la Interpol. Se presentó ella.

\- Mi nombre es Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas. Le dio su nombre.

\- ¿Rosas? ¿Desciende del "Restaurador de las Leyes"*? Preguntó ella.

\- Así es. Respondió el joven.

\- Tiene el carácter de caballero de él, usted. Le dijo Chun-li, mientras que reconocía que él era un buen Caballero ante ella.

El joven se apoyó en una de las paredes y se sintió mareado, comenzó a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

\- Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien? Le preguntó Chun-li, mientras que el joven agachaba la cabeza y trataba de estabilizarse.

\- No, no, no lo estoy. Le respondió, mientras que se sentó en el descanso de la escalera.

\- ¿Cuál fue el problema? Le preguntó ella de nuevo, de modo detective.

\- Yo. Yo soy un bueno para nada. Respondió, mientras que sentía todas esas voces que lo culpaban injustamente.

\- No, no diga eso, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Quiso saber la china.

\- Los amigos que una vez tuve, los que decían estar contigo, hasta tus familiares, todos te dan la espalda, muy pocos están conmigo, el resto me abandonó. Le respondió, eso puso mal a su invitada.

\- Lo siento mucho. Se disculpó ella; mientras que quería saber más sobre él.

\- A los pocos días, me diagnosticaron "Depresión Severa", trabajo y estudio, no sufro en esos campos, pero estoy teniendo episodios de insomnio y ataques de ira, sumado a eso, tuvo intentos de suicidio. Le contó a ella, mientras que ella se sentó a su lado.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero la depresión no está bien, no debes suicidarte, eso es horrible, ¿qué dirían tus amigos que son leales? Se pondrían tristes, desciendes de un personaje muy importante de tu país, representas a tu descendiente, llevas la Bandera Federal en tus manos. Le contó ella, tratando de darle ánimos.

\- Intenté salir adelante, pero me mantuve encerrado por días y hasta estuve internado en el hospital, nadie me vino a ver, no me aceptan porque soy inteligente, todos los demás van por otro camino. Mi abuelo, él estuvo en la Mafia, él era el Don de la Mafia en Sicilia, Nueva York y Chicago, yo soy de esa rama, él quería que fuera a continuar el negocio, pero temía de que me encerraran. Le siguió contando el joven.

\- Te entiendo. Bueno, yo perdí a mi padre y a toda mi familia cuando era una niña, asesinados por , maldito monstruo. Logré eliminarlo y calmar los fantasmas de mi familia. Contó Chun-li su historia.

\- Tuviste suerte, a mí me han dejado de lado toda mi familia, salvo la rama de Italia, el resto me dejó, hasta los amigos con los que tuve para ir a los eventos de anime y manga, con todos ellos, me dejaron. Ahora estoy bajo medicación, mi psiquiatra me dijo, con mi psicóloga, que debo estar medicado, escuchar música relajante y asistir a terapia una vez por semana. Le siguió contando.

Ambos subieron por la escalera y de ahí, se podía escuchar la Opera que Leopoldo había dejado puesta en su computadora, pero cuando Chun-li vio todos esos libros que tenía y la buena situación económica del chico, ella encontró varios frascos con pastillas sobre la mesa y el vaso.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó la china.

\- Sufro mucho y hoy, bueno, tuve una llamada de insultos de una "amiga", si se supone que era mi amiga, que me insultó por cualquier cosa y luego me deseó que estuviera muerto. Hoy tuve que ir al funeral de mi abuela, estuve tan quebrado y hundido, que bueno, hoy me quise suicidar. Pero no me dejó. Todos los que somos de la rama italiana, todos los que somos de la Cosa Nostra, nos tratan como si fuéramos monstruos. Llevamos siempre los insultos de esta sociedad que desprecia a los Italianos. Le contó Leopoldo.

\- ¿Y nunca les hiciste frente? Preguntó Chun-li, entristecida.

\- No, sus familias son poderosas y no quiero que la Cosa Nostra se pelee con ellos, hay que mantener a la familia, pero me duele tanto que al propio nieto del Don lo traten como basura. Le explicó, mientras que ella lo calmaba.

\- Oye, no tienes por qué llorara, siéntete feliz de lo que eres, ellos no te conocen. Le calmó Chun-li.

Flashbacks: \- _¡Vuelvan aquí! Les gritó uno de los padres de los ex-amigos de Leopoldo._

 _\- ¡Ni en pedo, careta! Le respondieron los leales al chico._

 _\- Yo los conozco a todos, sí, manga de mafiosos, infelices. Sobre todo al de allí, vos sos Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, tu abuelo era un hijo de puta, maldito asesino de la Cosa Nostra, me alegro muchísimo de que ahora esté ardiendo en el Infierno por sus crímenes. Le lanzó un insultó hacia la figura del abuelo de Leopoldo._

 _\- Mi abuelo estuvo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, protegiendo a Sicilia de los malditos como ustedes, Pro-EEUU de mierda. Le respondió Leopoldo._

 _\- Todos ustedes irán a la cárcel, menos el de negro, ya que está solo y sin su abuelito, muerto italiano. Le insultó a todos._

 _\- Vuelve usted y sus hijos a insultar a mi abuelo, juro por Dios, que los voy a matar. Juró Leopoldo vengarse._

 _\- Bien muerto está ese viejo, bien muerto y se lo merecía. Se lo refregó en la cara el padre de uno de los ex-amigos de Leopoldo, cosa que lo hizo estallar de furia._

\- _¡Ahhhhh, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, hijo de puta, CON MI ABUELO NO TE METAS, MALNACIDO, ANDA REZANDO QUE NO ME NOMBREN DON DE LA COSA NOSTRA, PORQUE VOY A IR POR VOS Y TU FAMILIA, LO JURO, LO JURO POR DIOS, VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS USTEDES, MALDITOS! Le gritó el chico, mientras que trataba de tirar abajo la puerta, pero sus amigos lo detenían._

 _\- ¡Volve acá, volve acá! Le desafió su rival._

 _\- ¡MI ABUELO ESTUVO EN SICILIA Y EN FRANCIA, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MI ABUELO PELEÓ TAMBIÉN EN ÁFRICA DEL NORTE! ¡MALDITO! ¡OJALA TE MUERAS CON TODA TU FAMILIA! Le deseó Leopoldo, mientras que se iban de allí._

Fin del flashbacks: \- Insulto a mi abuelo. Le dijo Leopoldo, mientras que sentía como sus lágrimas humedecían sus ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Leopoldo, lo lamento muchísimo por todo lo que has pasado. Perdonó Chun-li al chico, mientras que lo abrazaba.

\- Mi abuelo estuvo en varios frentes, incluyendo el Norte de África, junto con el Mariscal Erwin Rommel*. Dijo, mientras que se iba calmando.

\- Tranquilo, no debes ponerte así, ¿qué dirían ellos, tus antepasados? Le preguntó la oriental.

\- Estarían muy tristes. Le respondió.

\- Eso mismo, tú eres un chico fuerte e inteligente y sé que podrás resolver esto. Le dio ánimos ella, mientras que lo hacía sentir mejor al chico.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció, mientras que ella sonreía, Leopoldo pudo ver dibujada esa sonrisa en sus labios, luego del drama, ella se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha y él prepararía la cena para su invitada.

Por ahora, se sentía mejor, pero el dolor no se iba y solo con la compañía y la charla, eran la mejor medicina para hacerle frente a ese flagelo que siempre lo hostigaba bastante en su rutina diaria.

 **Mañana capítulo 2 y último, son dos partes :). Dejen reviews n.n. Y seguiré con las demás historias y proyectos :3. Que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: **Este capítulo estará dividido en dos finales, uno triste y otro feliz. Lo dejaré a disposición para que opten por el verdadero final.**

 **Final Triste:** Leopoldo la vio salir del baño, tras haberse duchado, se vistió con su quipao, las botas y hasta tenía unas pulseras con picos, al verla, sintió que su corazón se había detenido: Era la mujer más hermosa de toda la historia, sobrepasaba a los ideales de Botticelli y Da Vinci sobre la belleza.

\- ¿Desea comer algo? Le preguntó el chico de cabellos negros.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció ella, mientras que se sentaba a la mesa, el chico sabía cocinar muy bien y conocía de cómo preparar los mejores platos, incluso de Oriente.

El joven se sentó en la otra silla y se quitó su sombrero gris, apoyándolo en el pequeño bar que tenía.

\- Cocinas muy bien, felicitaciones. Le dijo ella, mientras que el joven apoyaba su mano en el rostro de la joven.

\- Disculpa. Le pidió, mientras que se sentía que se había mandado un error.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estás actuando extraño. Le preguntó ella preocupada.

\- _Eres hermosa._ Dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo? Quiso saber ella de nuevo.

\- Que sos muy hermosa. Le dijo el chico.

Chun-li se quedó en seco, mientras que lo miró por unos segundos al chico, el joven tenía la mirada bastante cansada y debilitada, sabía que había tenido sus intentos de suicidio, que había tratado de hasta querer terminar con su dolor eterno, pero ella reconocía, que no podría compartir un futuro así.

\- Oye. Le dijo ella, mientras que Leopoldo se acercó a él.

\- Decime. Le respondió el peli negro, mientras sentía que se acercaba el veredicto de la china, su corazón latía a más no poder, parecía que iba a desmayarse.

\- Eres muy amable, Leopoldo, te lo agradezco, pero... Le trató de explicar sin herir sus sentimientos y su bombardeado corazón.

\- ¿Pero qué? Quiso saber interesado.

\- No puedo tener una relación contigo, lo siento. Pero, tú, tú... Le explicó ella, pero temía de que lo fuera a lastimar.

\- ¿Qué es? Quiso saber el joven.

\- Eres tú: Mírate, estás sufriendo depresión, nadie quiere tenerte a tu lado, lo siento por eso, pero, es que, mírate, no te has visto en el espejo. Te lastimas, tu has intentado suicidar hasta con pastillas, ¿sabes lo que es eso para mí? Yo también sufro, pero no puedo, no puedo estar contigo, estás muy lastimado, debes cambiar. Además, de seguro encontrarás a alguna chica que sea como yo, incluso podría presentarte a mis amigas, también son muy bonitas, pero... Tú tienes un problema, ¿qué crees que sería si yo un día vuelvo y te encuentro suicidado en el piso? ¿Qué haría? Dímelo. Le explicó ella lo más detalladamente, mientras que Leopoldo sentía esos "misiles y bombas" que lo atacaban y sus emociones entraban una fase de pura tristeza.

\- Te entiendo. Le dijo, mientras que tenía la mirada agotada.

\- Discúlpame. Le pidió disculpas Chun-li, mientras que se levantaba y se iba a dormir, no podía verlo así.

Leopoldo se quedó en la mesa un rato largo, después de haber lavado los platos, se quedó sentado y en silencio, mientras que Chun-li estaba lista para irse a dormir, se le acercó y puso sus manos sobre su espalda.

\- No te sientas mal, no lo dije a propósito, quiero que lo entiendas. Le explicó ella, mientras que el chico asentía con la cabeza.

\- Te entiendo. Respondió, mientras que ella notó que su voz, por ahí, estaba bien.

\- Gracias, mañana a la mañana debo tomar mi avión, ¿tú me llevas o llamo a mi amigo Charlie que está por aquí? Le preguntó ella.

\- Te puedo llevar. Le respondió Leopoldo, mientras que le mostraba las llaves de su coche.

\- Genial, gracias, pero solo hasta la autopista, por seguridad. Le pidió ella.

\- No hay problema, ve a dormir, debes conservar tus fuerzas. Le aconsejó Leopoldo, mientras que ella entendía su pedido y se iba a dormir.

\- Gracias por todo y que tengas buenas noches. A las 7 AM. Le pidió ella, antes de irse a dormir.

\- Allí estaremos. Le respondió el chico y ella se fue a dormir.

Leopoldo se quedó en la mesa, leyendo _"Romeo y Julieta"_ y escuchando rap, mientras que sentía como su cuerpo se iba destruyendo, estaba totalmente abatido. Fue a buscar sus pastillas, era temprano, se puso un puñado en su mano y las bajó todas con agua, tratando de matarse de una buena vez.

\- _"El suicidio está mal, está mal, pero de qué me sirve la vida. De todos modos, uno tiene que saber que está deprimido, debe terminar con su dolor. El mio es silencioso y químico"_ Pensó, mientras que ahí llegaba el efecto y se desplomaba en la mesa.

Llegó la mañana, el día amaneció nublado y frío, mientras que el viento movía los árboles, Chun-li se había levantado y tras vestirse, se dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse, allí vio a Leopoldo en la mesa, totalmente dormido, mientras que terminaba de peinarse, ella se acercó y lo despertó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estoy muerto? Se preguntó, cosa que ella no lo escuchó.

\- Vamos. Dijo ella, mientras que le sonreía, Leopoldo odiaba sonreír, no lo hacía, nunca mostró una expresión de dolor, solo ante él mismo, jamás lloró cuando todos los que lo habían dejado, se burlaron de él.

Tomó sus lentes oscuros y las llaves de su coche y manejó hasta llegar a la Autopista General Paz.

Allí estaba el amigo de Chun-li, Charlie.

\- ¡Hey, Chun-li! Le saludó él amablemente y ella lo saludó con el brazo.

\- Es aquí, gracias por todo. Le agradeció ella, mientra que Leopoldo la ayudaba con sus maletas, cosa que llamó la atención de Charlie.

\- ¿Quién es tu novio? Ehh, picarona. Dijo Charlie, mientras que ella lo miraba serio.

\- Es un amigo mío. Leopoldo. Presentó ella a su amigo, al escuchar esa palabra, sintió esas ganas de tirarse por el puente.

\- Mucho gusto, amigo. Le saludó el americano, mientras que le daba la mano.

\- Un placer. Respondió Leopoldo, mientras que trataba de aparecer contento.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidarla a ella, oye, ella tal vez debería salir contigo. Tienes muy buena imagen. Le dijo Charlie, mientras que se codeaba con el muchacho, como si fueran amigos.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Le agradeció, cosa que Charlie vio su reloj.

\- Mierda, el avión se va, oye, gracias de nuevo. Le volvió a agradecer el americano, mientras que el peli negro vio a Chun-li despedirse.

\- Cuídate, Mi Amigo, gracias por todo. Le agradeció ella con un pequeño beso en sus labios.

\- Lo mismo a ti, _"Princesa"._ Le deseó lo mejor, mientras que esa última palabra salió por lo más bajo de sus labios.

La china subió al jeep de su amigo de EEUU y partieron de allí, dejando a Leopoldo solo, mientras que los veía desaparecer en la lejanía.

(Música Bye Bye Love de Ray Charles)

Se dirigió hacia su auto, un Mafia/Leone Sentinel color negro y puso el auto en marcha.

(Música Still livin de Freddie Gibbs, Radio Los Santos, GTA V)

Encendió la radio, mientras que escuchaba las palabras de Chun-li en su mente, se puso frío y la emisora pasó un tema de la nostalgia:

[Freddie Gibbs]

What you know boy (x14)

[Verse 1]

I'm still livin like a dope dealer

And these streets they got no mercy on a broke nigga

Gangsta Island so all my niggas gang bangers

Girls come get your cook up

I came up with the cain slangers

And I grew up next door to the dopeman

Chevy red CL coupe clean as a coke can

DEA been doing surveillance they in the dope van

Nowadays they pay Walter Payton that's 34 bands

Yea, I'm still living like a jack boy

Got your family wrapped up in tape, I'm 'bout the sack boy

And I heard it ain't where you from it's where you at boy

Make sure every place that I'm at next to the strap boy

Killing em, shit from these verses put holes in hearses

And these truckers need some product to purchase some at their service

Used to sale my yellow and nextel play for the chirpers

Ain't no doubt we don't check out CTE they close the curtains

[Hook]

And I'm still, still livin like a dope dealer

Finger on the trigger I ain't taking shit from no nigga

Still, I'm still living like a dope boy

Wrapping up the pack of drugs traffic what you know boy

And I'm still, still livin like a dope dealer

Finger on the trigger I ain't taking shit from no nigga

Still, I'm still living like a dope boy

Wrapping up the pack of drugs traffic what you know boy.

Vio pasar el avión, sabía que era el avión de Chun-li, mientras que iba manejando de regreso hacia su casa, pero tomó otra ruta, empezando a acelerar cada vez más y más, sin detenerse.

[Verse 2]

Still cashing that dope check

Guns and contraband on deck

Street said that I marked for death

And might be the one to give smoked next

Might fuck around might beat it down

That ass round and that throat wet

You a pussy boy straight cold Tecs

Got a hundred rounds bitch hold that

Bitch hold that, bitch hold up

Bitch know what that 4 bust

Bought a 14 of that straight hard

And served every geeker that rolled up

That straight trap with no raps with me

OT but they pack with me

Moonwalking on dope, bitch, I know real niggas on Jackson Street

25th, 49th, cali kush over night

Come back to my store dawg but make sure you got your order right

And my shop might close up so make sure you put your orders in

Just another day another dollar ducking court again

Wrapping up the pack of drugs traffic watching out

Winter summer spring fall nigga shovel snow

And if I could I'd dig a tunnel straight to Mexico

Pass me my strap I think the police at my door because I'm

[Hook].

\- Si hay algo que siempre desee hacer, fue terminar con mis problemas de una buena vez. Se dijo, mientras que iba a buscar un coche que tenía guardado cerca de una sede política.

Era un Ford color negro, el cual contaba con una bomba, la cual tenía lista.

Se dirigió hacia la dirección que tanto le había costado y descubrió que allí estaban todos los que le dieron la espalda, todos, inmediatamente, detuvo el coche y activó el temporizador y salió caminando, mientras que escuchaba los insultos de su propia familia y hasta de los traidores.

\- _Leopoldo, ese ya no es mi hijo, bastante raro me salió, no quería dedicarse a la política, ni nada, solo quería ir a militar con sus amigos del Nacionalismo y estar en la Mafia de su abuelo._ Contaron sus padres.

\- _A mi me vino a amenazar de que pondría una bomba acá, en mi casa, jaja. Lo dudo._ Río el hombre con su familia, los cuales se habían burlado del chico.

\- _Lo usábamos para boludeces, ese ya debe estar muerto._ Agregó la ex-novia de Leopoldo, mientras que el chico los veía en la ventana de la casa.

 _\- Uh, ahí está._ Dijo el hermano de él y en ese momento, el chico les hizo una señal, mordiéndose el dedo gordo, haciendo la señal de la venganza de la Mafia.

 _\- ¿Qué?_ Se preguntaron todos y en ese momento, una fuerte explosión se hizo sentir en el barrio, una densa columna de humo se elevó tras la explosión del coche-bomba y se vio el pánico cundir, mientras que Leopoldo se iba de allí.

 _-_ Ya la venganza está completada, Abuelo Vincenzo, ya podes descansar en paz. Dijo el chico, mientras que daba por finalizada su venganza y de ahí, volvió a su hogar.

Al volver a su casa, decidió "festejar" y eso significó poner música de Opera a todo volumen, aún se sentía vacío, había atado todos los cabos sueltos, pero amaba a Chun-li, cosa que al haber sentido como su corazón era apuñalado por la daga de la traición, se tiró a dormir, mientras que lloraba a más no poder.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste? Se preguntó el chico, mientras que golpeaba las paredes con tanta violencia, que causaron su sangrado.

La amaba y aún, aunque expresara sus sentimientos, ella lo había dejado.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?! Se volvió a preguntar, mientras que en la televisión, los diarios, la radio y hasta en Internet, pasaban las noticias del "Bombardeo de Avellaneda".

Mientras que estaba en su cama, llorando a más no poder, una persona dejó una carta en la puerta de entrada y luego se fue, no sin antes tocar el timbre.

Leopoldo salió corriendo, pidió que esperaran y tras secarse las lágrimas, bajó y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Chun-li? Se preguntó, mientras que la buscaba por todas partes, pero no había nadie, solo una carta, trabada en la puerta suya.

Eso lo desanimó y entonces la tomó y la llevó arriba.

Al sentirse desanimado, la abrió con delicadeza para ver qué decía y entonces, se quedó asombrado de que no viniera del _"Correo Argentino"_.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntó el chico, mientras que la leía.

\- _"Te hemos estado observando, ven el Lunes de la semana que viene, a la Biblioteca Nacional a las 23:00 PM, no te preocupes, nos dejarán estar con el edificio toda la noche, ya está solucionado eso. Ven y hablaremos de negocios_

 _S.A."_

Eso era lo que decía la carta, ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Qué era lo que querría de él? ¿Y por qué hablar de negocios a esa hora? No importaba, tal vez eso lo iba a sacar de su dolor.

\- _"Mañana será otro día"_ Se dijo, recitando la frase de Scarlett O´Hara, de la película y novela literaria, "Lo que el viento se llevó".

Y después de haber leído esa carta, se lanzó a su cama a dormir un buen rato, mientras que las heridas pasarían y con el tiempo, él se recuperaría.

 **Final Feliz:** Chun-li salió del baño, vestía un chaleco bordado, unitardo y zapatos deportivos y brazaletes tachonados, tenía sus cabellos atados con listones al estilo oriental (Street Fighter Alpha)

Leopoldo la miró asombrado, mientras que su corazón latía cada vez más y el placer inundaba su cuerpo y lo llevaban hacia deseos que él podría conseguir.

\- ¿Estás bien, Leo? Le preguntó ella, abreviando su nombre.

 _"Leo"_ , nadie lo había llamado así, de una buena forma.

\- Sí, _Te ves hermosa._ Dijo, mientras que respondía rápidamente y el calor de su cuerpo subía como una montaña.

\- Jeje, ¿estás bien? En serio, estoy preocupado. Se mostró ella preocupada por él.

Leopoldo no soportó más esa presión que lo estaba arrastrando y finalmente se lanzó hacia ella.

\- ¡ESTAS HERMOSA, HERMOSA PRINCESA DE MIS SUEÑOS, DÉJAME SER TU GUARDIÁN, PROTEGERTE POR TODA LA VIDA, INCLUSO, DAR LA MÍA POR COMPARTIR MI TIEMPO A TU LADO! Le recitó un poema, mientras que la tomaba en sus brazos, rodeando su cintura y acercándola hacia él, esas prendas resaltaban su hermosa figura, sobre todo sus pechos.

Al escuchar ese pequeño poema, la china se ruborizó, mientras que acariciaba los cabellos del chico.

\- Nunca en mi vida ha visto a alguien que pudiera expresarse tan bellamente, tienes un gran carisma y una inteligencia muy importante. Tampoco sabía que estabas enamorado de mí. Le dijo asombrada.

\- Me enamoré de ti desde vi que llegaste a mi puerta, no podía dejar de pensar en ti cuando te estabas yendo y yo, fui un tonto, pero sabes que te amo mucho y daría todo por estar a tu lado. Tus ojos. Le dijo, mientras que posaba sus manos en el rostro de la oriental.

\- ¿Qué tienen? Preguntó ella ruborizada.

\- Son las puertas del alma, donde me llevan a un sitio más tranquilo y contigo, de la mano. Le respondió a su pregunta, mientras que se ruborizaba ella aún más.

\- Leopoldo. Dijo ella, mientras que lloraba de la emoción.

Él secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos y le sonrió.

\- No hay palabras para describirte: Eres hermosa, Chun-li, hasta tu propio nombre lo dice todo: "Belleza Primaveral", eres tan hermosa como las flores que despiertan de su largo sueño del otoño e invierno y en la Primavera, amanecen muy hermosas. Alegó él, mientras que la besaba en el cuello.

Esos cálidos besos y la música de Lucciano Pavarotti _"Nessun Dorma",_ los invitó a bailar, Leopoldo no la soltaba a ella, mientras que daban los pasos del modo lento y luego subía más las notas musicales de la Opera.

Y guiados por la música y el placer, ambos se besaron dulcemente, un romance y una pareja habían nacido, ese chico solitario y triste, que vestía la moda de los años 20-30 e inteligente, consiguió a la Princesa de su corazón y alma.

(Música Nessun Dorma de Lucciano Pavarotti)

 _"Salí victorioso al Alba, vencí a mis demonios internos y logré salir de la tristeza, triunfé y salí victorioso y con Chun-li, siempre estaremos juntos, para toda la vida"_ Juró Leopoldo, mientras que la besaba dulce y apasionadamente a su novia, mientras que iba llegando el Amanecer.

Fin.

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2 y epílogo, tengo pensado una historia, centrándome en el final triste, donde verán a Leopoldo, mi OC, encontrarse con esa gente. Será un Crossover y los personajes, esa última es un secreto :D, esperen hasta que empiece la historia n.n. Dejen reviews y debaten por cuál es el capítulo verdadero para esta historia.**

 **Les manda saludos MontanaHatsune92 y que tengan un buen Jueves. Saludos para Mailimon.**

 **Próximo Proyecto: _"El comienzo del Imperio"._**


End file.
